Cadet School
Hi Folks! Please note that this page contains out of date information. For the latest information see the Cadet School Forum. This page should be updated in the near future Know your guild officers! * Gem Sparklebutt : Guild Leader (Facebook BFF Link) You have to friend Gem Sparklebutt before you can become a full guild member. This isn't some sort of conspiracy, it's so that you can mail Gem in game (and vice versa). You don't have to BFF Gem (but it would nice if you did ;-) * Jasmintee * Necro Paranoia * sofhos McWrigglewalk Chatroom The current, and hopefully last, chatroom is now ... http://mibbit.com/?channel=%23CadetSchool&server=irc.mibbit.net irc://irc.mibbit.net/CadetSchool BFF your guildies! Having guild members for your BFFs can be handy - especially if you are online for the same event. Also if you have the guild officers in your "All Friends" list then you can mail them if you need help. Please add your Kongregate Name (F.U. Name) and F.U. Friend link to the list below. (Guild officers shown in bold). Friending (not BFFing) the Guild Leader is mandatory - it allows her to send you private messages. See the Cadet School Forum for the list of friend links. Guild Procedure During Raids *Connect to the chatroom during the raid. It is the guild's War Room, new on the spot decisions are made there, and it is also the place to ask for healing money. *Try to get to the raid with as much AP as you can. *Check your mail! Guild Raid Schedule Details of the next guild raid should be given on the front page of the Cadet School Forum. The standard times are * Friday 9pm (GMT+DST) Dyslexia's Lair Phase 1 * Saturday 9pm (GMT+DST) Dyslexia's Lair Phase 2 * Wednesday 9pm (GMT+DST) Raiders For the Lost Shark Time Zones Times are given in GMT+DST (Daylight Savings Time) and GMT. Greenwich Mean Time (GMT) is equivalent to Coordinated Universal Time (UTC). GMT+DST is the equivalent of British Summer Time (BST). Teams Raids on Dyslexia's Lair come in two phases with Phase 2 usually following 24 hours after Phase 1. Some tasks cannot be done by those under level 10 so activities may be divided up by level. Guild Raid Participants Raiders for the Lost Shark requires at least 10 participants. Phase 2 of Dyslexia's Lair require at least 6 particpants. Participants are asked to turn up to the chatroom at the start of the raid / phase so we can check there are enough people to go ahead. Plan of Attack Chat: In order to help coordinate things I'll be in the Fantasy University Chat room (just click the 'Chat' speech bubble). There's usually hardly anybody there, so I'll just be in the All Skate room. * I start the raid. Everybody in the guild gets a automatic mail notifying them. * Phase 1. Eggs need to be collected, incubated (12 at a time) and finally delivered to the Lair. Note that just delivering the Incubated Porkin Eggs qualifies you as a 'participant' and means that you can collect Kewl L00tz later. If you are a low level guild member this is the team for you! * Phase 1. Team 'Minion Bash' kill Minions in the Lair. There are 250 Minions who are basically the same as letter monsters, but their level varies (up to level 14). IMPORTANT: Phase 1 will end as soon as the last minion is killed. So don't kill the last minion (so I can get the timing right). To be on the safe side I suggest stopping when there are ten minions left. * Phase 2 will be started by me killing the last minion. Team Dot Collect now go to work kill enemies in the Sar Chasm, collecting dots and dropping them in the Guild Vault. * Phase 2. Team Egg Smash members will be given 10 or so dots to get started with. These members have to go to the Lair, throw a dot, and smash an egg while the dread dragon Dyslexia is distracted (repeat until no more dots left). I will keep in contact through the F.U. Chat (click 'Chat' speech bubble) and make sure that everybody gets more dots when they need them. As soon as 144 dots have been thrown Dyslexia is constantly distracted, so then Team Egg Smash just have to keep smashing eggs. Fubars for the nurse will also be arranged through the chat room so be sure to join in! * Teh Win! If all eggs are smashed, and all dots thrown within 2 hours after Phase 2 starts we win. Everyone who participated can go to the Lair to pick up teh l00tz. 'Practical notes: ' * RULE 1. All teams should ensure they start their mission with 50 AP (or nearly 50AP). * RULE 2. Teams can participate in other Guild Raid activities as long as RULE 1 is followed. (E.g. Don't waste too many AP on other stuff). Membership List Active The following members are all known to be active (at the last date shown). Inactive The following members may be inactive. If you are on this list, please leave a note saying that you are still playing. Return to Prominent Guilds